1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface light source which is used to display a stereoscopic three-dimensional image in a liquid crystal display apparatus and the liquid crystal display apparatus which displays the three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display apparatus which displays a three-dimensional image displays an image for a left eye by using each pixel in every other pixel column in a plurality of pixel columns along a vertical direction of a screen and displays an image for a right eye by using each pixel in remaining every other pixel column in a liquid crystal display panel. There is an apparatus which enables the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye to be observed by a left eye and a right eye of an observer through a lenticular lens which distributes these images to a left-eye direction and a right-eye direction of the display observer or a parallax barrier in which a plurality of transmitting portions and light shielding portions parallel with the pixel columns are alternately aligned to be formed into a stripe pattern (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 119889-1991, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 005455-1995 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 268230-1998).
In the above-described three-dimensional image display apparatus, a relative position of each pixel column and the lenticular lens or the parallax lens must be accurately set, and hence manufacture of the device is difficult. Further, since one pixel is constituted by using every other pixel column, there is a problem of a low resolution.